Superfamily Excerpt
by MissMahjong
Summary: The Superfamily is home on a Friday night, this is just a small slice of their life. Might be some implied mpreg, not exactly sure how Peter came into their lives, just glad he's there.


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they are only used for my simple amusement, because if I did, Tony Stark would still be his sexy self but Steve Rogers would wear nothing but a star-spangled loincloth, Whoo!

The day or night, really, was finally Friday and the Superhusbands, or Tony and Steve were just sitting together on the couch, surfing the channels for something to watch.

"Tony, can you just pick a channel already?"

"You know, watching a movie would be easier, if we didn't argue about which one to watch."

"And which ones have we argued about?"

"Training Day, you know the one about the crooked cop betraying that one guy?"

"I remember telling you to turn it down 'cause I was trying to put Peter to sleep."

"Ok, then… Oh, that Brazilian movie, City of God."

"I didn't like that movie, it was too violent."

Tony gave him a look of disbelief

"Too violent? We fight and sometimes kill criminals for a living, and you're saying that movie was too violent?"

"Yeah, I know, but they shot that little boys foot and then the scene with the lady, I, I just can't watch those scenes, since things like that really do happen in those fav, favelo-

"Favelas, babe, the word is favelas and things like that happen all over the world."

"Yeah, but I feel helpless knowing there are people in trouble like that and I can't do anything about it."

" 'Cause Captain America only saves Americans?"

Steve sent him a small glare, but knew Tony was joking.

"No, but I still feel like should try to help them."

"Capsicle, babe, you know we are helping them, indirectly of course."

"How?"

"Well, we save the world from those that want to dominate the entire planet, we save the general public from demi gods, aliens, cyborgs, and skeletons obsessed with death. You name it, I think we fought it."

"I still feel a little bad though."

"Steve, we can only do so much, we can't police the world, but we can protect it."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Bet your sweet ass I am."

Steve rolled his eyes,

"You still haven't found a show to watch."

"Every show around this time is boring and sitcoms are on during the week, but the DVR recorded Ghost Adventures earlier, when we were out, so how about that one?"

"Yeah, ok."

They put on Ghost Adventures, and got comfortable and cozy as they cuddled in each other's warmth.

"Tonight, on Ghost Adventures, our cameras will follow Nick, Aaron and myself through the Lizzie Borden house as we seek to unveil the reasons as to why she killed her parents in such a gruesome way."

With only the TV light on, and the room pitch dark with the hallway light dimmed, the setting was a bit eerie to Steve, usually he had no problem watching shows about ghost and the paranormal, but tonight seemed a bit different, like something told him he should be on edge. Steve glanced at his husband, who was watching TV with no problem; maybe he was just paranoid about the show.

"Have you noticed that in all of these documentary type of shows, that when they explain stuff, that they all sound the same?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know how much you love to watch Pawn Stars, American Pickers and shows like that, but when they explain the history of whatever junk they find, they all sound the same, it's the same way of explaining. It has to be the writer of those shows, 'cause nobody talks like that, especially some of the people they talk to on those shows."

"Probably, I've noticed that too, but most of those shows are on the same network."

They went silent just watching TV, with Zack on the show about to conduct an EVP session to get some answers, Tony grew bored of the show and looked up at his husband (he didn't mind that Steve was taller than him, it was just sexier knowing that he could dominate the tall, hunky man in bed, remember, it's not the size of the dog but the size of the fight in the dog that counts). Enjoying how the light from the TV brought out Steve facial features and his eyes, Tony loved Steve's' eyes, so blue and clear, like an ocean, and his lips, Tony loved Steve's' lips too, talented with Tony's' own and pouty when the mood strikes him. Tony was admiring Steve when he decided the show was really boring and found something, or someone better to do, he leaned in. Steve noticed.

"Tony, what are you-?!"

The brunette nibbled the blond ear lob and started to kiss his neck, making said blond squirm a bit.

"You're beautiful in this light." He continued, going kiss by kiss to the other side of his neck.

"Thanks, but-"

The blond captain was cut off from talking with a kiss to his lips, which he started to participate as Tony was asking for entrance with his tongue. They kissed for a while, going back and forth, massaging each others mouth, in which Tony loved because Steve usually backed down quickly but was putting up a fight tonight, hopefully, that carried over into their personal nightly activities. Eventually, the kissing worked them up because now, they couldn't keep their hands off of each other and just when they about to remove their clothing, a baby's cry from down the hall startled them. Steve pushed the former playboy away and jumped up with a shout of,

"My baby!" and ran down the hallway, shouting,

"It's ok, honey, Daddy's coming!" leaving a hot and bothered, beginning to cool down Tony Stark on the couch, but for a small moment, Tony thought that there was a small goat in the house.

Of course, that thought quickly dissolved when he heard Steve shout for him in an urgent manner, he went to their sons bedroom down the hallway. When he reached the bedroom door, toys were scattered all over and Steve was holding their crying baby, standing near the doorway, looking extremely nervous.

"Hey, what's wrong? Why is Peter crying like that?"

"Tony, something scared Peter and run under the closet door. I saw it, but I'm not even sure what it was."

"Alright, I'll check it out."

Tony went to the closet, opened it and looked around until he was greeted with a hiss and an ugly face, he closed the door immediately.

"Little shit", he mumbled, and guided Steve and the baby to their bedroom,

"Tony, what is it?"

"Jarvis?"

"Yes Sir?"

"How in the hell does a rat get in **my** house?"

Steve gasped, a rat in the house and it was near their baby, he checked Peter for any bites, and found none, thank goodness.

"The plumbing pipes sir, since you have no motion sensors on the plumbing, the rodent found it's way inside through the pipes, I estimate through the toilet."

"Never thought I had to put a sensor on the john, ok. Jarvis, put Peters closet under high security, I'll get the some supplies, that closet is under quarantine until the little prick dies."

Tony stood up for quite a while, something he was used to, trying to kill the rat and eventually succeeded, with the rat corpse in a black trash bag, thrown into the trash that lead to the furnace. All that was left to do was clean the closet, but that could be done in the morning, for now he wanted to sleep. The sight in their bedroom was one he would remember forever, there on the bed were a sleeping baby Peter, their child in the middle, and Steve, his beautiful husband on his side, both asleep and looking peaceful, Tony joined them and fell asleep too.

Goodnight, Superfamily.


End file.
